In recent years, magnetotherapy has been developed rapidly due to its adaptability to a wide range of symptoms, significant health effect, non-invasiveness, no pain, little side effects, safety, reliability, ease to learn, cheapness, and other advantages. It has now been a new type of treatment method that is widely promoted. Magnetotherapy is so-called therapy by creating a magnetic field, which is a common name for treatment of diseases by applying a magnetic force. Normally, the site that is going to be treated is placed in a dynamic magnetic field in order to achieve the goal of promoting blood circulation, removing blood stasis, reducing swelling, relieving pain, diminishing inflammation, analgesia, by impacting human tissues based on the magnetism produced by magnetic poles.
For current magnetotherapy pillow, the magnetic material is usually set inside the pillow. During application, the magnetic lines produced by magnetic material will act on the user and conduct magnetotherapy. However, in current magnetotherapy products, the magnetic material is normally randomly distributed, in which case energy of the magnetic field produced by each magnetic material may cancel each other, causing poor magnetotherapy efficacy. What is desirable is a negative magnetic field magnetic moxibustion device which uses magnets with a negative and positive poles. The assembly method then will require the negative pole of the magnets to face one direction and produce a relatively strong magnetic field which further solves the current unreasonable disposal of magnetic field energy in current existing devices.